


A poem called You

by Strangerinmoscow01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerinmoscow01/pseuds/Strangerinmoscow01
Summary: JunMyeon writes his heart out to the one person he ever loved.





	A poem called You

_From the moment I saw you, I knew we were destined to meet._

You who I met on a rainy day, who smiled at me even though you didn’t even know me. You who offered your hand and did not complain when I held it for too long. You who talked to me for hours about every random detail in this world before even knowing my name. You who told me that despite the feeling of everything coming to an end, and even if it did, it was all going to be okay.

You, with your brown hair that matches your eyes. You with your melodic voice and innocent smile. You with your honest words and enormous heart, made me feel alive again, even just for a little while.

You now know my name, and almost everything about me, and I’m getting to know you more every day, with every look, every breath, every moment that we spend. You talked to me on the phone until late and beyond just to make me feel better. You made sure I didn’t feel alone even when I was. You were the one to make me smile when I thought I was unable to for so long.

You introduced me to your friends and I also allowed you to meet mine. You laughed at the silliest things and also helped me laugh. You made food for me and made sure I ate it. You showed me all your favorite places and held my hand while we watched them together. You made me fall in love with you every day and every night, with every word and smile, with all the things that made you who you are.

You who healed my heart just to break it back again. You who forgot to mention that there was someone else. You were oblivious to the feelings I was holding. You failed to see that even with a smile I was falling.

You who looked at me as if you felt the same.

You who tried to continue as if nothing had changed.

You who saw something in me that nobody else saw at the right time.

You who listened to me pouring out my feelings one last time.

You who held my hand for a little bit too long.

You who with tears in your eyes wouldn’t let me go.

You who I’m writing this to, who means everything to me.

If we may become apart, I’m sure we will soon enough be able to meet.

I’ll be standing here with my open heart and when that time comes, I hope you can find me.

You who saved my life.

Thank you.

Forever yours.

JunMyeon.


End file.
